Shooting Star
by Christie Stephanie
Summary: Ketika aku masih mencari setitik sisa jejakmu dalam sunyinya malam, adakah kau memperhatikanku ketika kau telah menjadi bintang yang melintasi kelamnya batinku dengan cahayamu yang penuh akan harapan?/Just an experiment fic/First oneshoot and sad-ending fic/Mind to RnR? :D


A/N: Halo~ Aku meluncurkan fic eksperimen alias uji coba pertama. Ini cuma fic uji coba dalam mebuat oneshoot saja kok.. Romancenya mungkin tidak terasa.. Sekali lagi.. cuma uji coba. Sekaligus uji coba sad ending pertama!

So, siapa yang akan jadi korban pertama fic percobaan saya? XD xixixi

Langsung saja, don't like don't read!

* * *

_**Shooting Star**_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Drama, Angsty**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje, AU, cerita agak pasaran, dll.**

* * *

**Kushina POV**

Sejenak aku menghela nafasku dengan berat. Sudah genap 1 tahun. Ya, sudah tepat 1 tahun, namun tak sekali pun aku bisa menerima kenyataan. Tak sekali pun pula aku percaya akan keadaan.

Aku.. Aku masih duduk di tempat yang sama. Tempat yang sama setiap hari. Tempat yang sama setiap malam. Di kursi taman ini. Setiap malam aku menyempatkan diriku, menyisihkan sedikit saja waktuku, setidaknya aku harus dan perlu datang ke sini. Aku tahu, tak sedikitpun titik terang bagiku nampak, walaupun setiap hari aku selalu berharap ada setitik jejakmu yang tertinggal di sini dan yang kutemui adalah kursi taman yang selalu kosong tanpa orang.

1 tahun. Ya, 1 tahun juga aku tak pernah lagi melihat bintang jatuh. Entah bintang jatuh itu menghindar dariku, atau memang tak ada satupun bintang jatuh selama 1 tahun ini.

Dalam waktuku yang genap setahun kehilanganmu, yang terlintas dipikiranku hanyalah percakapan terakhir kita.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**NORMAL POV**

"Kushina," lelaki itu memanggilnya dengan lembut dan pelan.

"Hm? Apa? Aku sedang sibuk nih, Minato," Kushina bahkan menjawab tanpa menoleh pada lelaki yang bernama Minato. Minato Namikaze.

"Sibuk apa?"

"Soal ini sulit sekali, -_ttebane_!" Kushina menggerutu kesal sambil meletakkan pena yang digunakannya dengan keras di atas mejanya.

"Soal yang mana?"

"Yang ini! Sial! Itu sulit sekali!" Kushina masih tidak terima dengan kenyataan kalau soal yang –menurutnya– sulit itu tak bisa ia kerjakan. Minato yang membaca soal itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

Tiba-tiba, bel berakhirnya jam pelajaran pun berbunyi nyaring.

"Cih! Pasti jadi PR! Besok ada pelajaran ini lagi kan?" Kushina menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku itu ke sandaran bangku yang kini ia dudukki. Menghela nafas pasrah yang berat sekali. Namun, suara baritone di sebelahnya itu membawanya kembali menemukan harapan.

"Perlu bantuanku?"

Kushina menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Minato.

"Bantu apa?"

"Mengerjakan PR itu."

"Kamu bisa memangnya?"

Minato tersenyum simpul. "Tentu, aku sudah diajarkan di tempat kursus. Itu bukan soal yang sulit kok."

"Kapan? Dimana? Harus hari ini loh."

"Hm.. Pulang sekolah sore ini aku sudah janji dengan Fugaku untuk membantunya mencarikan hadiah untuk ulang tahun Mikoto lusa, pulang dari situ aku harus kursus.. Hm, ada waktu malam ini?"

"Malam ini? Ada PR lain?"

"Hm.. Kalau pelajaran selanjutnya tidak ada PR.. Seharusnya hanya ini untuk besok."

"Oke, aku bisa malam ini. Jam?"

"7 malam. Taman Konoha?"

"Tentu. Itu dekat dengan rumahku."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu."

"_Arigatou ne, _Minato!"

"_Daijoubu_, Kushina," Minato hanya tersenyum simpul. Entahlah. Dia hanya merasa ada panggilan entah dari mana yang menyuruhnya untuk membantu teman sebangkunya yang sudah cukup akrab dengannya ini dengan segenap waktunya yang terbatas hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taman Konoha, jam 7 malam.

Kushina sudah membawa tas berukuran sedang yang berisi buku paket dan buku tulis, serta alat tulis. Masih mengedarkan pandangannya, barangkali Minato sudah menunggunya. Dan dia berhasil menemukan lelaki itu kini sedang duduk tenang, menatap langit yang terekspos jelas mengatapi malam ini.

"Hei, maaf. Sudah menunggu lama?"

"Belum, baru saja," Minato menatap Kushina lalu tersenyum kembali. "Jadi, mana soal yang tidak dapat kau kerjakan?"

Kushina mengeluarkan buku-buku yang berada dalam tasnya dan sebuah pena.

"Yang ini."

Minato membaca soal itu sejenak, lalu menjelaskannya kepada Kushina. Minato menjelaskan berulang kali tanpa bosan, hingga Kushina mampu memahami soal tersebut. Selanjutnya, Minato menemani Kushina yang masih sibuk mengerjakan nomor-nomor lainnya. Setelah selesai, Kushina merapihkan kembali semua barang yang dibawanya.

"_Arigatou ne_, Minato!"

"Jangan berterimakasih hingga berulang-ulang," Minato kembali menengadah, menghadap langit yang disertai kilauan-kilauan indahnya. Melihat itu, Kushina bingung. Dia tak tahu mengapa Minato sebegitu seriusnya melihat langit. Kushina ikut menengadah, ingin mengetahui apa yang sejak tadi membuat Minato terus memandang langit.

"Ada apa sih, Minato? Langit cuma hitam, bintang, bulan, mau lihat apa?"

"Kushina," Minato malah menengok ke arah Kushina. "Kalau bisa memilih, kamu ingin menjadi benda langit yang seperti apa?"

"Huh? Ada apa sih?" Kushina kembali menengok ke arah Minato, memasang wajah bingung.

"Jawab saja," Minato masih membujuk dengan lembut.

"Hm.. Bintang?"

"Bintang? Bintang yang seperti apa?"

"Bintang.. Entah, aku tak tertarik dengan jenis bintang.. Yang pasti, bintang yang bersinar terang di atas sana. Bintang yang bersinar dengan kawanannya," Kushina ikut menerawang sambil menengadah kembali.

"Kenapa?"

"Bintang bersinar terang, memiliki banyak teman. Aku? Aku hanya jadi bahan cemoohan anak-anak yang sering bilang bahwa aku galak, aku pemarah.. Teman yang kumiliki tak sebanyak yang dimiliki bintang. Bintang dikagumi banyak orang, sedangkan aku.. Aku rasa kau bisa melihatnya sendiri kan.."

"Aku juga ingin menjadi bintang. Tapi bintang jatuh."

Terdengar tawa Kushina yang pecah diantara percakapan mereka. Minato menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau.. Kau ingin menjadi bintang jatuh?" Kushina masih terlihat berusaha keras meredam tawanya.

"Tentu. Memang kenapa?"

"Apa enaknya jadi bintang jatuh? Seperti bintang yang sedang jatuh dan terpeleset dari tempatnya bertahta dan jatuh bebas di angkasa raya."

"Tapi, bagi orang-orang.. Bintang jatuh membawa pengharapan."

"Pengharapan?"

"Ya, bintang jatuh membawa banyak pengharapan untuk orang-orang.. Aku mau jadi sumber pengharapan orang banyak, menjadi cahaya orang banyak. Walaupun terkesan harus terjatuh dari kedudukannya yang tinggi di atas sana, namun bisa membuat orang lain bahagia akan kehadirannya."

Kushina hanya terdiam, mencerna kata-kata Minato. Benar. Mengapa selama ini ia hanya melihat segala sesuatu dari apa yang terlihat mata, bukan yang tersirat pada hati? Suara Minato memecahkan lamunannya.

"Wow, tak disadari, waktu berjalan cepat sekali, sudah malam, kamu harus pulang."

"Oh ya! Terima kasih ya, Minato!"

"Sudah, sama-sama! Aku juga.. Pulang dulu ya!"

Kushina mulai berjalan pelan. Minato nampaknya sudah mulai angkat kaki dari Taman Konoha. Kushina kembali menengokkan kepalanya. Punggung Minato semakin terlihat menjauh dari jangkauan pandangan matanya. Entah kenapa, ada sebersit suara yang menitahkannya untuk menahan Minato sebentar saja. Namun, angin malam yang membuatnya semakin bergidik kedinginan membuatnya tak mau ambil pusing.

Setelah tiba di depan rumah, Kushina kembali menatap langit. Namun, bintang berekor yang nampak jatuh dari tahtanya di atas langit sana nampak menggores atap semesta yang kelam malam itu. Kushina kembali terdiam sejenak di tempatnya. Angin dingin kembali bertiup. Membuat Kushina merinding. Ada sebersit firasat tak enak yang menyergapi hatinya. Ia tak tahu, itu merinding karena kedinginan.. Atau merinding karena perasaan itu sendiri.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Dan kini Kushina tahu dan sadar. Itu firasat buruk akan terjadinya kecelakaan maut yang melibatkan Minato ketika Minato dalam perjalanan pulang dari Taman Konoha.

Memang, perasaan bersalah itu masih membekas dalam diri Kushina, walaupun sudah 1 tahun waktu yang berlalu semenjak saat itu. Tapi.. Tetap saja Kushina punya pemikiran sendiri. Andaikan dia bisa mengerjakan soal itu, andaikan dia tidak menerima tawaran Minato, andaikan mereka tidak memilih Taman Konoha, andaikan mereka kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing lebih cepat, andaikan Kushina mengikuti perasaannya untuk menahan Minato barang semenit saja waktu itu.. Ya, andaikan..

Namun, disisi lain, Kushina kembali mengingat nasihat teman-temannya saat itu.

"_Kepergian Minato hari itu memang sudah garis takdir yang diatur _Kami-sama_, kamu tidak salah sama sekali, itu memang sudah garisan takdirnya untuk pergi setelah membantumu menyelesaikan tugas.. Sudah takdirnya juga untuk pergi dengan cara seperti itu.."_

Itulah kata-kata Mikoto yang paling menguatkan dan diingatnya hingga saat ini.

Angin kembali berhembus pelan, membelai wajah Kushina yang menampakkan ekspresi datar dengan sedikit rasa sedih yang terpancar dalam pendaran cahaya di sorot matanya. Kushina kembali melihat ke arah jam tangan yang digunakannya. Lalu ia menengok ke arah sebelahnya, tempat Minato duduk sebelum dia pergi 1 tahun lalu.

"_Ne_, Minato, aku harus pulang.. Besok sekolah, kau tahu kan? Aku akan datang lagi besok," Kushina mulai berdiri. "Sampai jumpa besok," Kushina tersenyum sedih.

Kushina berjalan pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya sekuat tenaga untuk menahan linangan air mata yang mulai menggenang di sudut pelupuk matanya. Mengepalkan tangannya sekuat yang ia mampu dan terus menguatkan dirinya dan terus membuat dirinya sendiri mampu berpikir bahwa ia dan Minato sudah berjalan dalam jalan takdir mereka masing-masing. Dan Kushina harus yakin kalau ia, dan juga Minato, akan baik-baik saja dalam keadaan seperti ini. Keadaan dimana mereka sudah tak berada dalam dunia yang sama, jalan yang sama.

Dan Kushina harus yakin.. Dirinya dan Minato memang sebaiknya dan sudah seharusnya begitu.

Kushina tiba-tiba kembali menegakkan kepalanya. Dia teringat sesuatu.

Tas yang tadi dibawanya tertinggal di kursi taman.

Kushina kembali berjalan pelan ke arah kursi taman sambil menghapus sisa genangan air mata di sudut matanya. Dia berjalan pelan.. Sangat pelan.. Dan bertambah pelan.. Bahkan berhenti.

Ya, langkahnya terhenti karena melihat sesosok Minato yang sedang duduk sambil menengadah ke arah langit. Kushina tersentak. Matanya membulat. Mungkinkah ia hanya berhalusinasi?

Kushina mengucek matanya berulang kali. Tidak, sosok itu masih duduk di sana. Jelas sedang duduk di sana. Air mata kembali menggenangi sudut matanya. Kushina berlari dan menubruk Minato dengan keras beserta pelukan erat yang sudah tak bisa ditahannya lagi.

"Minato!" Kushina menangis sambil memeluk Minato. Lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat ke arah Minato yang menengok ke arahnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Jangan menangis lagi, _ne_ Kushina?" Minato hanya mengucapkan kalimat sederhana itu. Sosoknya nampak memendarkan cahaya dan lama-kelamaan menjadi tembus pandang dan tak terlihat lagi. Kushina berhenti menangis dan berganti dengan rasa terkejut.

Pendaran cahaya itu terlihat menguap ke langit dan menghilang. Kushina masih terdiam dan tak mampu mengungkapkan apa-apa lagi. Namun, ketika ia akan kembali menumpahkan air matanya kembali, terlihat sosok bintang jatuh yang menggores atap langit dengan indahnya. Air mata akhirnya mengalir di pipi Kushina. Kushina menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia kembali menangis. Namun, tangan lembut seseorang menariknya dalam pelukan hangat.

"_Ne, _Kushina.. Buat permintaanmu," Mikoto berucap dengan lembut pada Kushina. "Jangan meminta agar waktu kembali berputar.. Bagaimana pun, Minato akan tetap pergi.."

Kushina menghapus air matanya. Wajahnya terlihat tegar. "Tidak, aku yakin sekali.. Bintang jatuh tadi adalah Minato.. Kalau yang dia harapkan adalah agar aku tidak lagi menangisi kepergiannya.. Aku hanya akan berharap agar dia selalu bahagia walau kita sudah berbeda jalan takdir."

"Hoho~ Bagus.. Kalau aku.. Aku hanya berharap semua orang bahagia!" Mikoto berkata dengan ceria. "Kalau begitu.. Jangan sedih lagi, Kushina! Minato tidak suka melihat kamu sedih terus.. Pulang yuk!"

Kushina mengambil tasnya. "Ngomong-ngomong.. Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Aku mencarimu ke rumahmu, kata ibumu, kamu di Taman Konoha seperti biasa.."

"Ada apa mencariku?"

"Oh, ayolah, kamu lupa aku mau mengajakmu mencari kado untuk acara tukar kado sekolah dan menraktirmu _supper dinner_ malam ini?"

"Oh iya! Aku lupa! Ayo pulang!"

Mereka berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang.

"_Ya, Minato.. Aku hanya berharap kamu juga berbahagia di sana.."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

* * *

Aku tidak tahu fic ini.. bagaimana. Aku mohon reviewnya ya, agar aku tahu dimana letak kesalahan fic uji coba ini, suapaya lain kali bisa kuperbaiki! ^^ Arigatou gozaimasu ne! :D


End file.
